Modern Internet Technology Wiki
Welcome to the Modern Internet Technologies Wiki This wiki was created by the Wiki Group 06 team for HCI325/HCI525 to discuss modern internet technologies. The MITech wiki focuses on how these technologies collect, manipulate and use data gathered from internet users, and what risks are associated with this, along with potential new directions for the future. This page will act as a repository for the wiki. Modern Internet Technologies Main Topics: * Anonymity & Avatars This section covers the topic of maintaining anonymity while utilizing the internet as well as the common technique of using avatars to help protect user anonymity. * Data Privacy & Tracking This section investigates the use of data mining and inference techniques to produce a personalized internet, with discussion on methods that can be implemented to preserve data privacy, including limiting the data that is being tracked and being mindful of technology settings. * Semantic Web This section touches on the current approach to the world wide web and what issues are involved with this. We discuss the semantic web approach. More specifically, how it’s implemented and what the current challenges are that we face in implementing this extended web technology. * Search & Filter Bubble In this topic, the wiki covers how, through data mining and inference techniques, current web technologies enable the filter bubble phenomenon. Actions that can be taken to eliminate intellectual isolation are introduced. This topic naturally segues into how users handle data privacy. Sub-Topics: * Algorithms This section, covers the concept of algorithms or techniques through which certain processes are completed, as well as what is expected of a good algorithm and the many usages. * Anonymous Web Browsing This section discusses why users opt for the anonymous web browsing feature, as well as its connection to user-perceived privacy. * Data Mining and Inference Techniques This topic talks about Data mining, which is the process of discovering patterns in large data sets involving methods at the intersection of machine learning, statistics, and database systems. Inference Techniques are a data mining techniques performed by analyzing data in order to illegitimately gain knowledge about a subject or database. * Distributed Data Structure This topic covers distributed data structure (DDS) which is a self-managing storage layer designed to run on a cluster of workstations and to handle Internet service workloads. * Hierarchy The fundamental needs of the internet are discussed and analyzed on the basis of the users that interact with it. Hierarchy is modeled after the psychological needs of humans and is constructed to follow the Maslow's model of human needs. * HTTP Cookie This topic talks about the ways that user data is tracked and stored by websites and other web interfaces, as well as the concerns that this tracking causes and the benefits that it creates. * Intelligent Agents This topic discusses the different types of computer systems used to interact with data gathered from the internet, as well as possible draw backs and security concerns brought about by allowing a computer system to access and process large amounts of user data. * Knowledge Representation This topic talks about techniques of formatting data so that it is easily readable by computers, as well as the drawbacks and benefits of utilizing knowledge representation when creating content on the web. * Machine Learning This topic covers the processes through which computers can engage in "learning" techniques as well as the limitations in modern day artificial intelligence. * Ranking Algorithm This section describes the techniques utilized by modern search engines in order to help provide the user with more relevant and higher quality search results. Also discussed are the privacy concerns that that are brought about in order to implement a ranking algorithm. * Self-Representation This section discusses the role of self-representation in modern internet technologies. * Social Media This topic discusses the benefits of social media and networks over the internet and how they allow multiple users to communicate data at any time. It also covers the benefits that social media can have on a user's private life. Category:Browse